


The Girl On Droumond St.

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came home with tears streaming down her face. I chose to comfort her when the time came I wiped away her tears.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl On Droumond St.

The Girl On Droumound Street.

Jeff watched until he memorized the small curves of her hips, the edge of her collar-bone, the soft cheek bones on her face. Her hair fell down her back, and over her shoulders perfectly. But he also memorized the bags under her eyes, the bottom lip that stuck out more that the top, and her slightly crooked pinkie when she straightened it a certain way. But he loved that about her. He was amazed the first time she walked outside barefoot in nothing in an over-sized Grey T-shirt that went down to her knees...and danced. Mud that splashed onto her pale skin , made the girl seem even more exotic than she already was. Jeff enjoyed watching her, she was his wonder, his enigma. Sometimes he followed her to school, his presence hidden by the trees around it. She stayed late in the library, hitting her nails when she found one interesting. Jeff would sneak in late at night to read the books she read. She read about dragons, witches, heroes, spies, and fairies. She also read about death, ghosts, murderers', actually. He wondered what this girl liked the most. He soon found out her favorite genre was Thriller, when he saw the collection of James Patterson books on her shelf after he sneaked into her house for the first time. He quickly found that this girl loved books, they were overflowing on the shelf, in a box, under her bed, and in her closet. So one day he found an old book in Slender Man's mansion that she didn't have. It wasn't a long book, but he had found it in Toby's room. He slipped it into her locker at night, and it fell out in the morning. She gasped and looked at it overjoyed. Jeff was astonished she didn't seem to care where it came from. When she got home she read that entire book much to Jeff's delight. She cried when she reached the end. Sobbing silently as she hugged it tightly to her chest. She whimpered holding it out in front of her inspecting the cover, her vision blurred by tears. Jeff watched solemnly, not wanting to make her sad.

Suddenly she laughed. "Stupid cow! You made me cry." She cursed a smile on her tear stained face. Jeff watched her in confusion. A dumb cow made her cry? He continued to watch her till she fell asleep a smile still on her face. The next day he was walking through the woods when he stumbled upon her. He quickly hid himself in the thicket crouching like a predator stalking it's prey. She was his prey. He saw her lean over a fox giving it a small kiss on the nose. The fox yipped happily running away. He heard her sing for the first song. He felt it was so wrong for him, an outcast of society, to hear something so beautiful that no one was supposed to hear. "Are you...Are you coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man they say murdered three." Her voice was so soft and delicate, he couldn't help to prowl closer so he could hear her voice better. "Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem, if we meet up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free." Jeff's heart pounded in his chest, he desperately hoped she couldn't hear it. He wondered what was wrong with him, why everything she did hypnotized him. Lingered in his memory, kept him up all night. "Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me...if we meet up at midnight in the hanging tree..." Jeff watched her finish as she chuckled to herself. "Stupid Adele moment,". She cursed Jeff was amused because whatever she did, she put all her heart into it, and sought no reward, only the praise. Unlike him, everything he did was for his own satisfaction, much to Slender's annoyance. Speaking of the monster hiding in the woods; Jeff had notably less chores from him, and the proxies. Even Ben seemed to play video games with him much less. But that was only a small concern for Jeff. After a month of stalking he noted that her mother was gone, and her father was there much less. They never paid much attention to her anyhow; they were like college lovers given a baby to take care of. The was great for Jeff because he could get in, and out of the house without worrying about the residents. One night she was cooking. Jeff had to watch her, she presented such skill with a kitchen knife in her delicate fingers. He watched as she chopped baby lettuce and sliced the side of her left hand. She cried out holding her hand in agony. His heart tightened in his unfeeling chest. She whimpered walking into the bathroom to bandage her hand. Jeff looked at the lettuce which was free of blood, but the cutting board had the crimson liquid splattered on it. Sneaking through the window he walked up to the cutting board dipping his finger in the warm blood. His pulse was racing, a pair of drums playing loudly in his ears. He ran through the window and ran to the mansion without a second thought. The next day there was a small stack of copy paper halfway outside the window seal, the window was closed down on it, so he had to lift it to get the papers.

He knew she had left earlier this morning for her father, and the sticky note attached to paper confirmed she knew a little about him.

It read; _Thank you for the book you left in my locker. I actually don't mind having a stalker for some weird reason, but I am a weird person. I wrote this as a little thanks, but I don't know if you like books. Do you like books?_

Jeff snorted taking the papers returning to the mansion. Locking the door to his room he laid down on his bed taking off his blood-stained hoodie, yesterday he had gone on a killing spree, to get all the unknown, and frustrating emotions out of his system. No Jeff never really looked books, he was intelligent for a sixteen year old who hasn't gone to a proper school since he was twelve.

**The Man Called Bluebeard.**

Once there was a man with riches of silver, and gold. He had fine houses wherever he went. This man t'was a very unlucky one. He was so unlucky that the{th•ee} was born with a blue beard, that long ugly blue beard made everyone avoid this blue-bearded man, who sought their affection so dearly. He had big unblinking eyes, and a pale face, but he wore fine scarlet clothing, a gold handled rapier strapped to his waist, brown boots that touched his knee, and a fine black feathered hat adorned on his head.

He had seven wives, but none knew what had become of them, and thus was avoided by the local girls.

His first wife was a beautiful blonde, tis the lady hath eyes so blue, her love for tee was so bright and true, but the blue bearded man stuck a poniard in her back, and thy hast rotted in the basement of the blue bearded man's Château.

The second wife was a sweet fragile one. She looked through the world with emerald eyes so bright. Thou was born from a poor family, with sticky fingers she brought her father a silver gauntlet to sell. Oh, how her intentions were good and true, but the blue bearded man was cold and bitter too. He chopped of each on of her little fingers, in the bloody basement of his Château.

The third wife, a sad flower, a fair black-haired maiden. A quiet little woman who let her man do what he wanted to. Thy was a sad little maiden who was told what happens twice will happen trice when she was nailed to the bloody basement walls of the blue bearded man's Château.

The fourth and fifth were beheaded for their insolence, the sixth a beautiful red-haired woman who liked to sleep in other men bed's. Thus when the blue bearded man discovered the secret that she hid, he cut up the inside of her womb, and chopped off her limbs one by one in the bloody basement of his Château.

The seventh wife was a quite one, who liked to stay up late at night laying sweet sounds, one night she stumbled upon her drunk husband who hollowed out her bones and turned her leg bone into a flute.

The next women he courted were two sisters, who did not want to wed such a man who was ugly, so he took the two, their mother and three of their acquaintance, and they drank fine wine, dancing with merit while they feasted, and the youngest daughter said; "Perhaps the master hath not such a blue beard and pale face." Their marriage was concluded and the youngest daughter.

A month later he was due to travel to another country, giving his wife the keys in her hand he explained what which one did, "My two wardrobes hath the most opulent furniture in the land, my strong boxes hold my riches both gold and silver, while my casket hold my most precious jewels, and the master key to all my apartments, but I forbid you to use tis little key here, hath the closet at the end of the gallery hall thy must never enter, or you will have nothing but my anger and resentment." With her word they embraced and her friends all came running in, they marveled at his riches which they never dared to seek for the blue beard that they so feared lived a life so marvelous, and they envied the sweet maiden's happiness, who could not enjoy the define things because her mind was lingering on the little closet at the end of the hall that thy should never enter. With deadly temptation she opened the door, and rushed down the steps so hastily that she dropped the key on the floor which she felt was wet. To her horror when her eyes adjusted the room was clotted with blood and there were the first seven wives, stabbed, amputated, nailed, beheaded, sliced, and bone flutes. She found the key, and lock the door, with shaky hands she tried to clean the enchanted key that would stay forever stained, that was when the blue bearded man came home seeing his shaking wife he threatened to behead her, when she begged to say her prays first, he gave her a quarter of an hour, and she called her sister who summoned horsemen to help her sister who locked themselves in the highest room in the Château.

As he broke down the door a dragoon, and a musketeer stabbed his from behind, just as the two woman cheered the two men were sliced apart as they started to lead them away from the room.

Bluebeard smiled with cracked lips at the girls who trembled. Slicing her sister's throat he dragged her to the bloody basement, he stripped her of her clothing and strapped her to a table as she cried. "I believe when their hearts are filled with the hope and desire to live another day is the best time to watch the hope leave their eyes, and fill them with utter despair and fear before they die." He said tracing the knife along her lips. The corners of her mouth bleed and she whimpered. "And when despair is replaced by fear in agony, when nothing else is in their dead eyes but your smiling face." He continued cutting open her stomach.

The first wife was stabbed in her back, the second had her fingers cut off, the third was nailed to the wall, and the fourth and fifth were beheaded.

The sixth was sliced up, the seventh was turned into a musical instrument, while the eight who felt hope when she was saved, had a face filled with despair as she was hanged by her entrails in the bloody basement of the missing Bluebeard's Château.

Jeff was astonished that she could write something so...dark. As he remembered the original story had a happy ending when the eight wife invested the dead man's estate, and her sister married a young gentleman who loved her immensely. Ben came out of his computer, with a ridiculous grin on his face. "Dude." He droned on the word. "What happened to stalking your girlfriend? Did EJ eat her kidneys?" He joked.

"She left me this." Jeff held out the story for Ben who scanned it in second.

Ben had this annoying skill that he could read anything in seconds dude to his connection to technology. "Whoa...dude that's creepy, I though you said she was a sweat heart who likes cheesecake, and waffles with lot's of syrup?"

"Well she likes horror." Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "What are you doing here anyways?" He snapped.

"I was in her computer." He boasted. Jeff shot him a warning glare. Ben laughed nervously. "Dude, chill I was only snooping."

"What did you find?"

"Well depends on what's in it for me?"

"I won't stab your eyes out again." Jeff offered with a growl.

Ben stuck his tongue out at him. "Come one dude you know I'm mental!"

"I'll do half of your chores for a month." He grumbled.

"Deal, a month ago she was looking for schools for the blind for her mom, and turns out starting tomorrow her dad is going to be in Philly for the first two weeks of her summer vacation, and I'm guessing she's not the party type like Jane, so it's perfect for you and your creepy stuff." He started. "Anyways, she talks about you in her diary, which is so weird if you ask me something is seriously off with this girl." He trailed off topic which cause Jeff to snarl in annoyance. "Chill! She's a huge video game buff, I swear she has a bunch of different games downloaded from her steam account, and her music is everywhere but she mostly seems to like Alternative."

Jeff gave him a puzzled expression. "Like emo rock bands?" "Yeah, but don't tell her that if you ever get the balls to scare her with that ugly face-" Ben quickly shut his mouth when he saw the dark look Jeff was giving him.

"I think I look beautiful, don't you think so too Ben?" Jeff snapped sharpening his kitchen knife.

Ben gulped letting out a sheepish chuckle."As beautiful as Toby in the morning without his filter."

Jeff couldn't help but snicker. "And Slender Man after that last prank." The two snickered when they remembered when a boy had flashed their flashlight on the monster's face to see written across his forehead "I eat poo" and a curly draw on mustache where his face would separate revealing a long black tongue, and sharp pointy teeth. Slender had trouble deciding whether to punish the two, or thank them for his lover. He decided increasing chores for the two of them, and buying them video games was suitable. 

Jeff decided to let Ben tag along with his laptop. "You know you might scare her away with this." Ben typed away at the computer connecting it to her private messaging. 

"She knows about me and hasn't called to cops, I call that tolerance." Jeff retorted stubbornly.

Ben sighed. "Alright, he you go." Passing him the laptop. 

** Hello.  **

** Anemone: Uh hi, how did you get this without friending me?  **

** Ben:You can call that my amazing skills XD  **

** Seriously Ben?!  **

** Anemone: lol you guys are funny. **

** Oh thanks... **

** Ben: Im a natural.  **

** Yes you're naturally obnoxious. **

** Ben: Careful Jeff you sound like Slendy.  **

** Naw Slendy's a spaz.  **

** Anemone: lol do u guys go 2 Richwoods? **

** No we're homeschooled. Ummm... I liked your story.  **

** Ben: wow, way 2 sound not creepy dude, but were 16  **

** Anemone: a little creepy, but I can deal.  So what did you like? **

** Well it was very different from the original. I guess I just like that it didn't have a happy ending.  **

** Ben:Emo fuck.  **

** Hey that's what the teenagers begging to go to sleep said.  **

** Anemone: R u guys cosplaying or something?  **

** I guess you could say that to the retard in the tunic.  **

** Ben: Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy! **

They talked until the sun was burning the world in a bright orange. And she left to make her dinner. 

Jeff and Ben returned to the mansion as the tall predator came out to hunt in the woods. Jeff saw her rush trough her door the next day with tears in her eyes. She locked herself in her room curling up on the floor listening to her music with her eyes tightly shut. Jeff couldn't bare to see his angel cry anymore. He quietly opened the window stepping into her room. She failed to notice him, so he slowly wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. 

Humming to her softly she looked up at his face, her eyes wide. "Are you..." 

"Sadly I have a thing about going into the forest at midnight because of an eight foot tall man with no expression and has four really creepy brothers, and I'm pretty sure one is a rapist. " He shrugged his shoulders at his weak attempt at humor. Despite this she giggled wiping away her tears.

"I was wondering what you would look like." She whispered. Tracing the cut where he carved his smile. 

Blood coated her fingers fromfrom the wound "I...don't scare you, do I?" He whispered back his voice husky.

"No...you're actaully...kind of...beautiful." She response truthfully.

"That's a strange thing to call a monster." He muttered.

Tracing small circles on her back. "You're nice to me."

"But I'm a killer." He argued. "I'm still here aren't I?" She smiled up at him. "I'm not scared." She assured him hugging him. "You are quite a strange girl." He muttered. Resting his chin on her head. 

"Is Jeff really your name." She asked her eyes half lidded. Jeff nodded his unblinking eyes tired as he covered them with a cloth the two drifting to sleep. 

Jeff was woken up by the sound of laughter. He was in a room, that was definitely not his because of the femine decorations and furnishing. Walking downstairs what he recognised as her house, which made him feel strange not sulking in the shadows like he usually did.

To wonder downstairs into the kitchen where Ben was telling jokes. "...and when one of the guys pulled me out of the locker, just as he was about to kill me I go: kiss me cheese nips!" 

She giggled at the joke. "Oh hi Jeff, there's some left over breakfast, if you want some." She offered.

Jeff ignored what she said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I need to take you out on a date." He grumbled. 

"Good luck fabled serial killer." Ben snorted.

"Ben's right, isn't that a little complicated?" She looked down at him concerned. "Not if your mine." He muttered. 

"The woods here are off-limits." Ben noted.

"Not the woods outside the town." Jeff argued. "It's a surprise." 

"Oh, I like surprises, can you send me pictures I want to know rather this is going to be an epic fail or not." Ben said enthusiastically. 

Despite his worries, she was in awe when he saw the small lake deluded in the trees. He said out a blanket on the wet grass for her and they laid together in the moonlight, her head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. Suddenly she stood up, causing Jeff to look at her in confusion. "Don't look yet." She stuttered her face flushed. Jeff obediently looked away hearing her movement. He heard the water move, and her soft voice "You can look now." She stuttered horrible. Jeff's cheeks turned a dark shade of red when he saw her halfway in the water, the moonlight radiating on her skin, and all her clothes on the wet grass. Jeff taking off his own clothes waded into the water with her. He pushed back her hair with his hands before kissing her in the moonlit water.


End file.
